


chocolate

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [26]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Chocolate, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Valentine’s Day was a hard holiday already, everyone trying to find something to gift to their beloved, panicking when it came to finding the right gift. But, an advantage for those people were that they were all born in the same time period
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Morgana | Pale Lady
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 7





	chocolate

Valentine’s Day was a hard holiday already, everyone trying to find something to gift to their beloved, panicking when it came to finding the right gift. But, an advantage for those people were that they were all born in the same time period, unlike Barbara and Morgana. Morgana was from the time of old, and was still not completely used to the modern world, even if she didn’t want to show it anymore. She had an entirely different upbringing, with different holidays, and she hadn’t even heard of this holiday before, until Barbara had given her a box of chocolates wrapped with a bow. It had only caused her confusion.

“Barbara, why are you giving this to me?”

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“And?”

“Well, I said it was Valentine’s Day.”

Silence.

“And that is?”

“Oh!”, she answered, remembering her age. “It’s a holiday where lovers show each other how much they care about each other, usually by buying each other presents, flowers and chocolates, and some people make cards for it with cute poems they give each other. I didn’t know what you liked, so I got you chocolate.”

“You humans have peculiar ways to show your love, but thank you, this is really appreciated.”

“Morgana, you  _ are _ a human.” Barbare replied, which caused the woman to take a step backwards, clearly offended.

“I am  _ not _ . I am a witch, not a human, and there’s a huge difference there, but I will let it slide this time.”

“There is?”

“Yes.”

“And that difference is?”

“Well, the first most obvious thing is the magic. Humans can’t do magic.” she began, and then stopped in her track for a second. “Not without some help from some objects or potions anyway. And, witches have a much longer life span. We might  _ look _ similar, but we are not.”

“Okay, got it. I won’t call you a human again, since it makes you uncomfortable. Are you going to try the chocolate?”

“Of course I am, what kind of question is that?”


End file.
